Stories: The Shadow Foreshadowing
Plot Re-Peat Boss, angered by his many humiliating defeats by Akasha the Burning Shadow, takes revenge on her and steals her ability to use the shadow arts for himself. The gang is in a surprise, as Re-Peat Boss takes villainy to the next level with the help of the shadow arts! How will everything change as the gang faces meaner and greener machinery? Cast * Re-Peat Boss * Akasha/Burning Shadow * Starcade * The Elemental Ninjas ** Kyoji ** Takeshi ** Sasuke * The Gemstones ** Red Ruby ** Gary Garnet ** Toby Topaz ** Emma Emerald ** Sean Sapphire ** Amelia Amethyst ** Diana Diamond * Captain Red Shell * Starry * Gary Guppy * Blowy * Coconut Crab Story The story begins with Captain Red Shell and his crew, with Sean Sapphire, approaching Captain Red Shell's ship. * Sean Sapphire: ''*takes out a treasure map he found* So I found this treasure map that could lead us to buried treasure. Let's hope it's not another trick set by Captain Blowhole. * '''Gary Guppy: '''A buried treasure? Let's go find it! * '''Blowy: '''But, it is a real treasure map, or is it one of Captain Blowhole's tricks? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Let me see the map. *''examines the map* ''It seems pretty authentic to me. I don't think Captain Blowhole did this. Let's go for the treasure. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''That's great! All aboard! ''Sean Sapphire, Captain Red Shell and his crew board the ship. Just as they started sailing off, they spot a rather familiar sight. * Sean Sapphire: 'Captain Red Shell, I see a glowing antenna approaching us. ''*points to what he saw in the ocean* * 'Captain Red Shell: '''I see it too. That can only mean one thing. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Electric dolphins? ''From the ocean emerges...Captain Snap Jaws? * 'Sean Sapphire: '''I stand corrected. However, that angler fish does look rather familiar. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''It's Captain Snap Jaws. Do you remember her? *''to Captain Snap Jaws* ''I'm glad to see you again, Captain Snap Jaws. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Yeah, I do. I wonder what is she doing here. ''Strangely, Captain Snap Jaws doesn't respond back with words, but instead responds back by transforming into her monstrous form and firing electric bolts at Captain Red Shell. * 'Sean Sapphire: '''Yikes! I don't know what's wrong with her, why is she attacking us again? * '''Captain Red Shell: '*''blocks the electric bolts with his sword* Captain Snap Jaws? What's wrong? ''Captain Snap Jaws doesn't respond, but instead continues attacking Captain Red Shell. * 'Sean Sapphire: '''Well, if she's not gonna stop, we'll make her! We can't let her take down the captain! Gary Guppy, why don't you bomb that angler fish and send her swimming? * '''Gary Guppy: '''Aye aye, sir! *''throws bombs at Captain Snap Jaws* ''Feeling CRAZY yet? ''As the bombs explode at Captain Snap Jaws, a black piece of metal falls off from her. * 'Sean Sapphire: '''What the? ''*to Captain Snap Jaws* ''You're not Captain Snap Jaws! * '''Blowy: '''It's a fake!? * '''Captain Red Shell: '*''upset* It's a machine. ''Captain Red Shell slashes brutally at the machine. Suddenly, a cockpit rises from the head, revealing Re-Peat Boss behind the controls. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''So I see you have found out that it's a machine. But it won't stop me from getting rid of you and your silly crew! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Re-Peat Boss?! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Why did you have a machine of Captain Snap Jaws? What are you planning? *''points his sword towards Re-Peat Boss* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Why, isn't it obvious? You're one of the strongest members of the Locked Room Gang. I've recently heard of your relationship with Captain Snap Jaws, so I decided to make a replica of her to destroy you and your crew in the most humiliating way possible. Turns out you found out the truth before I got the chance to destroy you, so it's time for plan B: To destroy you and your crew in the most PAINFUL way possible! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''You're not getting away with this! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Prepare to be defeated, Re-Peat Boss. * '''Gary Guppy: '''Yeah, you're not going to leave unpunished out of this one! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Oh really? Looks like I'll be the one who punishes you! Let's go, Snap-Jaws-Bot! ''Re-Peat Boss's Snap-Jaws-Bot fires electric bolts from its antenna at Sean Sapphire, Captain Red Shell and his crew. '' * '''Sean Sapphire: '''We have to fight back! ''*creates water waves to splash onto the Snap-Jaws-Bot, but to no avail* * 'Captain Red Shell: '''Prepare for battle. ''Gary Guppy throws more bombs at the Snap-Jaws-Bot, Coconut Crab hurls coconuts at Snap-Jaws-Bot, and Captain Red Shell slashes continuously at the robot. The combined attacks deliver damage quickly to the machine. The Snap-Jaws-Bot blows them all away with a single loud roar, before approaching them, ready to finish them all off. '' ''Meanwhile, in another part of Echo Creek, Akasha the Burning Shadow is seen flying around, hunting for Kyoji and Starcade once again. Just then, she notices with her X-ray vision the battle of Re-Peat Boss against Sean Sapphire, Captain Red Shell, Gary Guppy, Starry, Blowy and Coconut Crab. '' * '''Akasha: '''What's going on out there? Is that Re-Peat Boss trying to finish off Captain Red Shell? Well, I hope he's doing the job well. ''Akasha is about to fly away, but not long before she remembers the events of the Amulet of the Dark Seas, when Captain Red Shell has saved her a couple of times, even though she was only pretending to help them at first. She even remembers Captain Red Shell appreciating her effort to stopping Captain Dark Shell. Her mind has a brief internal conflict about whether or not she should assist. Akasha finally makes up her mind after a while and decides to fly towards the battle scene in the form of a fireball. Meanwhile, back to the ship... * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''It's about time I finally get rid of you! Any last words? * '''Sean Sapphire: '''FIRE! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''So you're planning to impersonate Scorch now, aren't you? Very silly of you indeed. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''No, FIRE! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Huh? ''Sean Sapphire points to the fireball that is about to hit the Snap-Jaws-Bot. Re-Peat Boss dodges his Snap-Jaws-Robot out of the way just in time. * 'Akasha: '''Sorry I'm late. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Akasha?! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Akasha? What a surprise to see you here. * '''Gary Guppy: '''Uh, so, do we have to fight two villains now? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''No, put down your bombs, Gary. * '''Gary Guppy: '''Ok... * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''So I see you have finally arrived. Trying to stop me again, are you? Especially after what happened back at the time when you're after the Amulet of the Dark Seas? * '''Akasha: '''What? Don't remind me of that! And besides, you have no right to go picking on them, so leave before I have to burn you and your robot into ashes! ''Strangely, Re-Peat Boss gives a wicked smile instead of making a comeback. * 'Akasha: '''No answer? Well, I guess I'll have to make you leave then! ''Akasha flies up in the air, before flying towards the Snap-Jaws-Bot. Before she could reach the robot, Re-Peat Boss presses a button. The Snap-Jaws-Bot's antenna then emits a strong glow of bright light, rendering Akasha's shadow art abilities useless, causing her to fall into the ground. Akasha then closes her eyes to prevent herself from being blinded by the strong light. * 'Akasha: '''ARGH!!! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''What's going on? Did Re-Peat Boss actually see that coming? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Leave this to me. ''Captain Red Shell slashes directly at the Snap-Jaws-Bot's antenna, chopping it off the robot. The antenna stops emitting light. * 'Captain Red Shell: '''Continue. * '''Gary Guppy: '''Bombs! *''throws several bombs at the Snap-Jaws-Bot* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Get out of my way! ''The Snap-Jaws-Bot roars loudly at everyone except Akasha, blowing them away from it. It then attacks Akasha while her eyes are still closed, knocking her out unconscious. Re-Peat Boss then presses a button, causing the Snap-Jaws-Bot to inhale Akasha into its mouth, trapping her inside it. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''My job here is done. Now that I have the Burning Shadow herself captured, I don't need to fight you all anymore! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''What do you mean? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Don't you see? This entire "battle" is just a set-up for me to lure her into the battle and thus into my trap! After all, I know all about your adventures of the Amulet of the Dark Seas, so knowing the fact I can't take on Akasha directly as well as her relationship with Captain Red Shell, I decided to use him as battle bait to lure her into my trap! With all that complete, I don't need to fight you anymore! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''You despicable villain with no sense of honor! You won't get away with your evil schemes! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Captain Dark Shell was right, who cares about honor as long as I win in the end? Oh, and I have one more surprise for you! ''Re-Peat Boss presses a red button, and soon, an escape pod detaches itself from the Snap-Jaws-Bot. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Before I go, I'd like to say goodbye to you. AND YOUR SHIP! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ''As Re-Peat Boss flies away in his escape pod, what remains of the Snap-Jaws-Bot suddenly transforms itself into a big bomb. * 'Sean Sapphire: '''Did he just say goodbye to our ship too? ''*notices the big bomb* ''Holy sea urchins! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Gary, it's a giant bomb. You know what to do. * '''Gary Guppy: '''BOMBS! ''Gary Guppy goes crazy, and somehow lifts the bomb and tosses it to an island that's far away. The bomb explodes on the island, destroying the entire island completely. * 'Gary Guppy: '''That was the best explosion even! That was CRAZY! Let's do it again. * '''Starry: '''Wow, he can be pretty strong for a small guppy. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''We have to go save Akasha. Sean, call the other gemstones. We must organize a mission to save Akasha from whatever Re-Peat Boss plans to do to her. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''I'll go get their help at once! So, shall we meet at the docks again once I get them here? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Yes. Now let's get moving, Akasha is depending on us. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's do it. ''Sean Sapphire goes to gather help. Meanwhile, Akasha wakes up while finding herself in one of Re-Peat Boss's freezing tanks. * 'Akasha: '''What the? Where am I? ''*notices that her Shadow Gauntlets are missing* ''And where are my Shadow Gauntlets? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Glad to see you're finally awake. * '''Akasha: '''What have you done to me, Re-Peat Boss? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Whatever I have done to you is the same thing you once did to me! * '''Akasha: '''What do you mean? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Don't you remember you once raided my lair and put me in a similar tank like the one you're in now? And to think, it's because you wanted to destroy the Locked Room Gang too! * '''Akasha: '''That was so long ago! I'm surprised you still remember that incident. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''I'm an intellect, what can I say? I know everything about you now, including your previous adventure with Captain Red Shell! * '''Akasha: '''What do you want from me? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Just like that time you took over my scheme to destroy the Locked Room Gang once, only this time I'm taking over your ability to use the shadow arts! See this? ''*takes out Akasha's pair of Shadow Gauntlets* * '''Akasha: '''Wait what? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Now that they're out of your hands, you're practically useless without them! * '''Akasha: '''Not really, I still have fire abilities within me! I can use them even without those gauntlets! Watch as I break out of this tank! ''Akasha attempts to break out of the freezing tank with her fire powers, but to no avail. '' * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Don't even bother. The freezing tank surface is 100% fireproof, which means no types of fire can break it down. * '''Akasha: '''Grrr!!! You'll be sorry once I bust out of this tank! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Hey, I'm the one who's taking his revenge, and you're the one who should be sorry for everything you've done to me! Your days of humiliating me and getting in my way are over! * '''Akasha: '''Say what? * '''Re-Peat Boss: ''*sarcastically* Oh, I wonder what this button does! ''Re-Peat Boss presses a button next to the freezing tank Akasha is trapped in, and water starts gushing into it. * Re-Peat Boss: 'Don't worry, you'll be free one day...not! I'm done talking to you, now if you'd excuse me, I have some other important things to do. Huh? ''Re-Peat Boss turns around to see Akasha who is already frozen in the freezing tank. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''She's frozen so soon? I expected her to be much tougher than that. No matter, now that her gauntlets are with me, I can find out what that special ingredient is! ''Re-Peat Boss spends minutes to find the secret behind the Shadow Gauntlets. After doing so, he then brews the dark energy potion in a large quantity, before going to his robot collection. As he adds the dark energy potion into the hearts of each robot, Re-Peat Boss's robots display dark colors instead of their regular colors, ready for battle. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''At last, another genius plan! If that fool Dr. Zack did it once, I can do it even better! It's time we go on a hunt...for the Locked Room Gang! ''Meanwhile, the scene cuts to Sean Sapphire, who has already recruited the others and together, they are running to the docks. * 'Kyoji: '''Say what? Re-Peat Boss captured Akasha? * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Strange, isn't it? We thought he was really after us. Turns out he had something to do with Akasha. * '''Diana Diamond: '''I have a bad feeling on what will happen the next time we encounter Re-Peat Boss again. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Whatever Re-Peat Boss does next, it definitely can't be good. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Wait, where are we going? * '''Sean Sapphire: '''To meet Captain Red Shell and his crew. We saw Re-Peat Boss take Akasha away. They're at the docks waiting for us, so let's hurry! ''Sean Sapphire and the others eventually show up in the docks after 30 minutes. * 'Captain Red Shell: '''Good. I see you've brought enough allies. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Kyoji and Starcade were willing to help too, along with Takeshi and Sasuke. * '''Takeshi: '''We're here! * '''Sasuke: '''Water! * '''Red Ruby: '''Are you guys insane? Akasha's a villain! Why should we help her? * '''Starcade: '''Even though Akasha is a villain, she didn't deserve being kidnapped. No one does. * '''Red Ruby: '''That doesn't mean we should help though! * '''Kyoji: '''We'd like to call Green Shadow and the others as well, but they appear to be busy today. So here we are. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Captain Red Shell, it's time we go find Akasha together. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Good. Let's go. * '''Coconut Crab: '''Aye aye, captain!Category:Stories ''Just as the gang are about to set off, they hear explosions going off everywhere in Echo Creek. * 'Toby Topaz: '''EXPLOSIONS! * '''Red Ruby: '''Explosions? Where? * '''Toby Topaz: '''Over there! Echo Creek is under attack! * '''Red Ruby: '''AGAIN?! Can't Echo Creek even have the slightest of peace for one day? * '''Kyoji: '''Well, the forces of evil never rest in their evil ways. * '''Red Ruby: '''That's true, I guess. * '''Starcade: '''Incoming transmission from Re-Peat Boss? ''Starcade's phone lights up, and shows Re-Peat Boss laughing away. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''That's right, you silly girl! I'm back, and you thought I kidnapped Akasha for no reason, did you? * '''Starry: '''What are you doing? ''Before Re-Peat Boss could explain, Captain Red Shell quickly realized what was happening. * 'Captain Red Shell: '''He must have kidnapped Akasha to steal her ability to use the shadow arts, and use them himself to attack Echo Creek and defeat the Locked Room Gang. * '''Starcade: '''That's a pretty good theory. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''You're half-right about that, but I'm not the one who's attacking Echo Creek. You'll be in for a surprise once you find out who those enemies are. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''I guess it's... * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Oh, wow, look at the time! It's getting late, I have a movie appointment to go to. * '''Toby Topaz: '''A movie? What are you watching? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''The movie which depicts the downfall of you, the Locked Room Gang, that's what! See you soon, and good luck saving your hometown! ''*cuts off connections* * '''Red Ruby: '''Eh, I'm pretty sure we can take down whoever he throws at us again! * '''Toby Topaz: '''I don't know, this feels different somehow. * '''Diana Diamond: '''Yeah, it's like Re-Peat Boss is taking villainy to the next level! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''It doesn't matter. We will still stop him. * '''Starry: '''What if we split up? One group goes to stop whatever's destroying Echo Creek, while another group goes to Re-Peat Boss's base and save Akasha? * '''Diana Diamond: '''So here's the plan. The gemstones and I will help stop the disaster in Echo Creek, while Starcade, Kyoji, Takeshi and Sasuke goes to Re-Peat Boss's base. Cool? * '''Gary Garnet: '''Cool. * '''Emma Emerald: '''Cool. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Cool. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Coolio! * '''Toby Topaz: '''Cool? * '''Red Ruby: '''Let's just go and blow up some bad guys! * '''Kyoji: '''I suppose it's a great idea, Diana. * '''Sean Sapphire: ''*to Captain Red Shell and his crew* How about you guys? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Coconut Crab and I will go with Kyoji's team. To Re-Peat Boss's base. * '''Gary Guppy: '''Starry, Blowy and I can go with the gemstones to finish off whatever CRAZY thing is happening in Echo Creek. * '''Coconut Crab: '''Ready for duty, sir! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Well, it's settled then. Let's get moving. ''The gang splits up in their respective groups. Gary Guppy, Starry, Blowy and the gemstones head into the city of Echo Creek in search for distress signals. * Gary Garnet: 'Distress signal ahead! It's coming from the Stop and Slurp store! * '''Gary Guppy: '''Let's go stop this CRAZY-ness! * '''Starry: '''Got it, "Garies". ''Diana Diamond's team makes their way to the Stop and Slurp store. There they see a dark-colored spider robot raiding the store. * 'Toby Topaz: '''What is that, a spider robot? * '''Diana Diamond: '''It doesn't look like an ordinary spider robot to me. * '''Starry: '''Wait, what if Re-Peat Boss gave these robots shadow powers by using Akasha's gauntlets? * '''Gary Garnet: '''That would make sense. ''The dark-colored spider robot spots the gang and turns around, looking at them. * 'Spider-Bot: '''So you have finally arrived, Locked Room Gang. What took you so long? * '''Toby Topaz: '''Since when did Re-Peat Boss's robots gain the ability to talk? * '''Starry: '''Maybe somewhere near the time when Dr. Zack became more of a jerk to his allies, and Bright Spark became a copy-cat. * '''Blowy: '''Where did you learn this stuff? * '''Starry: '''Blue Ocean uploads everything on facebook! * '''Blowy: '''Ok... * '''Gary Guppy: '''Well, we'll blast this robot apart! BOMBS! ''Gary Guppy throws bombs at Spider-Bot, exploding on contact. Spider-Bot fires shadow webs at the bombs, which stick themselves to the bombs. Spider-Bot then uses its front legs to levitate the bombs, with the effect of the shadow webs, back at the gang. * 'Sean Sapphire: '''Look out! * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''AH!!! ''Amelia Amethyst opens a forcefield which protects the gang from the explosions. * 'Gary Guppy: '''That was CRAZY! * '''Starry: '''We've got to be careful. This robot has shadow powers. * '''Spider-Bot: '''Get ready to die, mortals! Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 ''Spider-Bot fires invisible poison darts from its fangs at the forcefield. * 'Gary Garnet: '''What is that robot doing? It definitely looks like it's firing something at us. * '''Diana Diamond: '''Or maybe this could be another shadow art! Kyoji once told me that invisibility is a shadow art, so the spider robot could be firing invisible projectiles at us. * '''Blowy: '''Invisible!? We've got to be careful! * '''Gary Garnet: '''Definitely smells like poison, so I can deduce whatever the spider robot is shooting at us is poisonous. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''We need light to defeat it, now! * '''Blowy: '''Where do we get light from? * '''Starry: '''Let me try something! ''Starry grabs a small mirror. He uses it to reflect the sunlight towards the Spider-Bot. * 'Gary Guppy: '''Why did you have that mirror with you? * '''Starry: '''Hey, I have to make sure I look good. ''The sunlight ray hits Spider-Bot, but Spider-Bot's shadow powers remain intact. * 'Toby Topaz: '''What? * '''Spider-Bot: '''You fools! Re-Peat Boss already knew light renders shadow powers useless, so he added a protective layer of dark-colored metal to protect me and my heart! * '''Gary Garnet: '''Heart? * '''Diana Diamond: '''I guess that means we'll have to make a hole in the spider robot to expose its heart so that we can shine sunlight on it and neutralize the robot's shadow powers! * '''Gary Guppy: '''Then we'll need a CRAZIER approach! ''Gary Guppy leaves, and suddnly pops out of a barrel near Spider-Bot. Gary Guppy shoots several bombs at Spider-Bot, before hiding in the barrel. A second later, Gary Guppy pops out of a nearby box, throw several bombs at Spider-Bot, and hides again. * 'Starry: '''I don't know if that's tricky, or crazy. * '''Blowy: '''Maybe both? * '''Starry: '''I guess so. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Re-Peat Moss would definitely say tricky though. * '''Spider-Bot: '''That's a lot of bombs! Will they be enough to defeat me? * '''Red Ruby: '''Gary Guppy, let's combine our explosives! * '''Gary Guppy: ' *''pops out of a random barrel* Got it! You attack him from the front! I'll trick him with my CRAZY attacks! ''Gary hides in the barrel, and pops out of several more containers, throwing bombs at Spider-Bot from every angle possible so fast that Spider-Bot is unable to keep up. Red Ruby then throws dynamite sticks at the Spider-Bot while it is distracted, creating a hole which exposes the Spider-Bot's shadow-powered heart engine after a series of explosions. * 'Spider-Bot: '''You created a hole in me! What have you done? * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Starry, now! * '''Starry: '''Reflect on this! * '''Spider-Bot: '''NOOOOOOO!!! ''Starry uses his mirror to reflect the sunlight directly at the hole in Spider-Bot. The Spider-Bot's shadow powers are now useless, as it reverts to its original color - wooden brown. * 'Toby Topaz: '''Wait a minute, isn't that the same spider robot that Starcade took over once when she raided Re-Peat Boss's base with her team, the Retro Rebels? * '''Blowy: '''Huh? * '''Starry: '''You don't read Blue Ocean's posts in facebook, do you, Blowy? * '''Gary Guppy: '''Well, let's finish this robot! * '''Red Ruby: '''CHARGE!!! ''Diana Diamond's team charges towards the Spider-Bot, attacking it with their attacks until the Spider-Bot collapses and explodes. * 'Diana Diamond: '''That's one robot down. * '''Gary Guppy: '''Great! Let's go search for the next one! * '''Gary Garnet: '''Distress signal incoming from the park! * '''Red Ruby: '''Not parks again! * '''Diana Diamond: '''It doesn't matter, hurry! ''Diana Diamond's team goes to the park where they see a dark-colored eagle robot with many mini bird robots scaring away the people in the park. * '''Eagle-Bot: ''*turns around to see the gang* So we have more rebels who don't wish to surrender to the aviary alliance? Pathetic. * '''Gary Guppy: '''You're pathetic if you think you can beat us! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''He's right, so you should leave Echo Creek alone and deal with us! * '''Eagle-Bot: '''Deal with you? Oh, that's easy, Seen! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''It's Sean! * '''Eagle-Bot: '''Whatever. Now prepare to die young! ''The Eagle-Bot doesn't fly towards the gang, but instead teleports right in front of them and swings its wings at them, knocking them all into the trees. * Gary Guppy: 'Eek! * '''Starry: '''Re-Peat Boss probably built this robot the same way he built the Spider-Bot. So to defeat it, we need to make a hole in the Eagle-Bot, and then use light to nullify its powers. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''It's not going to be easy, that's for sure! ''The Eagle-Bot then fires shadow feather missiles at the gang, which home in on the gang members. * 'Diana Diamond: '''Look out! * '''Gary Guppy: '''Ka-Bloomy! ''Gary Guppy throws bombs at the feather missiles, making them blow up before they reach the gang. * 'Eagle-Bot: '''You're pretty powerful for a gang of losers. Too bad I'll have to finish you off. * '''Diana Diamond: '''Wait what? ''The Eagle-Bot makes a shadow screech, and all of the mini bird bots that are attacking the park stop whatever they are up to before flying to the gang. * 'Eagle-Bot: '''Meet the aviary alliance! Now prepare to be killed by a flock of robotic birds. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Uh oh. * '''Eagle-Bot: '''Get them! ''The Eagle-Bot makes another shadow screech. The mini bird bots fly towards the gang in unison and synchronization. * 'Gary Guppy: '''Blow up in pieces! ''Gary Guppy uses his bombs again, and blows up some mini bird bots before they reach the gang. * 'Gary Guppy: '''Got anything else I can blow up with my explosives? * '''Starry: '''We have to attack him and make a hole so we can nullify its shadow powers with sunlight. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''More bird bots incoming! ''Amelia Amethyst points to more mini bird bots swooping down towards them. * 'Sean Sapphire: '''I have a plan. We'll distract the mini bird bots. Red Ruby and Gary Guppy will take care of the Eagle-Bot and make a hole to expose its heart! * '''Starry: '''Good. Then I'll use my mirror to reflect the sunlight toward's the machine's heart. * '''Gary Guppy: '''Got it! Let's get CRAZY! ''Gary Guppy pops out of a trash can near the Eagle-bot, and starts throwing bombs towards it, before hiding and popping out of another location. This continues for a while, fast enough for the Eagle-Bot to be unable to keeping up. The Eagle-Bot keeps teleporting out of the bombs' way, only for it to be hit by Red Ruby's dynamite sticks. Until at last, when the Eagle-Bot is distracted once more while it looks damaged, Red Ruby blows the Eagle-Bot up, creating a hole in it, exposing its heart. * 'Starry: '''Feel the sunshine! ' ''Starry uses his mirror to reflect the sunlight towards the Eagle-bot's heart, before the Eagle-Robot could teleport out of the way, rendering its shadow powers useless. The Eagle-Bot reverts to its original colors, and the mini bird bots explode all at once.'' * 'Amelia Amethyst: '''Those mini robotic birds, they're gone! * '''Toby Topaz: '''That definitely looks like the same eagle robot Starcade once took over. * '''Diana Diamond: '''It could be because they're some of Re-Peat Boss's favorites. Who knows? * '''Red Ruby: '''Now let's go make that robot explode! ''*throws dynamite sticks at the Eagle-Bot*